Fateful Loss
by Devil Spawn
Summary: A boy died for Hermione and now she is mentally unstable. She goes after people and invades Harry's dreams...
1. Loved, and now lost

Fateful Loss.  
  
Chapter one: Loved, and now lost.  
  
A silent tear fell down Hermione's face, she stood bewildered at the sight of a dead boy infront of her. A hole ripped through his chest. Hermione broke into tears and sat the boy up. His skin was pale and torn, his eyes were blank and lifeless. She wrapped her arms around him, he had saved her life. She then noticed the boy's hair, 'Thankyou .. Draco.'  
  
Hermione held him closer and a memory flashed in her head. Then Harry barged up to her and held the battered cloak high above his head.  
  
'Voldermort,' Harry began and looked down at Hermione who was now kneeling on the ground, 'W-what happened?'  
  
'Draco .. He saved me. I chased after You-Know-Who and then he started to attack-' Hermione felt pain and then revealed a cut on her shoulder, 'Before he tried to kill me, Draco came and took the blast, barley living. Then they dueled.'  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and held the pale boy and smoothed his hair, 'Draco didn't last a minute against Voldemort, that creep took two swishes of his wand and then Draco was buried into the floor. Voldermort then came after me and tortured me and smashed my wand. I then fought him with my fist but was easily defeated, I was hopelessly whimpering on the ground and then Voldermort struck me with a curse that speared me through the leg.' Blood dripped from her shoulder and she winced in agony and held her stabbed leg and showed her bloodened hand, 'Then he fired a killing curse at me and Draco took the blast, the blast deflected enough to destroy them both.'  
  
Hermione broke into loud tears again and then kissed Draco's cold, dead lips, 'Thankyou, my love.'  
  
Harry stared blankly and then watched as she let Draco go and he crumbled into ashes and blew away in the wind. Harry carried Hermione to the Hospital wing and sat beside her for the rest of the night and heard Hermione's last words before she fainted, 'It was all my fault he died, he died for me. He loved m-' Hermione broke off and fell asleep. Harry noticed her eyes, blank as her dead love's.  
  
Harry felt a dry tear roll down his face and he left for the common room. That night Harry had nightmare..  
  
A/N: This is a long fic that has chapters so keep reading. It's so *sniff* sad. *walks away sobbing* 


	2. Unlike Herself

Fateful Loss.  
  
Chapter two: Unlike Herself.  
  
..Harry's dream was blank and white; any colour in this space was only his  
shadow, dim and grey. Harry looked around and then saw a girl.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione paid no attention to him and then paniced as he saw her walking  
towards a forming cliff edge. He ran to stop her and seized her by her  
shoulders and stood infront of her.  
  
'Hermione, what in hell are you doing?'  
  
Hermione looked up from the ground and stared at harry with golden orange  
eyes. Harry hesitated; her eyes were unnaturally lifeless. Cold and  
lifeless.  
  
Hermione spoke in a strange tone, the same droney tone through every word,  
'Well, Harry dear .. I'm going to kill myself.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'You heard right Potter, I'm going to commit suicide so I can join my love,  
Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Harry blinked hastily and then was pushed out of the way. Hermione took  
another step and rocks crumbled over the edge. 'This is where I bid you  
farewell, Harry dear. I've had a good life.'  
  
She took another step but was stopped by Harry from behind, locking her in his arms. She struggled and her voice became a bit louder but stayed in the  
same tone, 'Let me go! I want to die!'  
  
Harry held her tightly and saw that she broke into tears again as Harry dropped her and she fell to her knees and the cliff ledge disappeared and  
the room was white again. Hermione pounded the ground with her fist and left marks of blood in the floor, They were washed by her tears flooding  
from her eyes.  
  
'Hermione .. Malfoy's gone. You must accept that.'  
  
'NO!' shouted Hermione standing up, 'I can't give up on my love!'  
  
'B-but..' Harry broke off as Hermione fell to his arms, crying on his  
chest. Harry comforted her and the dream ended in a flash of light.  
  
Harry burst awake panting and out of breath, clenching his blankets. He  
realised it was morning, he checked his timetable:  
  
9.30 - Breakfast  
  
10am - Charms  
  
11am - Flying  
  
Noon: Lunch  
  
1pm - Transfiguration  
  
2pm - Divination  
  
3pm-8pm - Free time  
  
Special Notices:  
  
8pm - Quidditch: Gryffindor against Ravenclaw  
  
9pm - Dark Arts  
  
9.30pm - Dinner  
  
10pm - Supper  
  
10.10pm - Back to Dormitorys.  
  
Harry sighed as he finished putting on his robe and set off for the Great Hall. Harry walked out of the portrait of the fat lady and notice Hermione  
was sitting next to his foot asleep.  
  
He shook her awake, 'Hermione, what are you doing out here?'  
  
Hermione looked up at him with the same blank eyes as in the dream, Harry gasped as she spoke in a droney voice, same as in his dream, 'Forgot the password, so I slept here.' Hermione coughed dryly and wiped her nose on a red hanky. She fainted to the ground with a thud. Harry sighed and picked  
her up and took her to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'How could you leave her outside!'  
  
'I-I didn't, she said that she forgot the password and-'  
'Forgot the password, she is extremely sick!'  
  
'I-I didn't know that she was outside, I swear.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey led Harry outside and treated Hermione. Harry looked back in  
and then left for breakfast.  
  
- - -  
  
'What took you?'  
  
'Hermione, she was left outside the common room.'  
  
'She is such a weirdo today, first she attacks 1st years and now she forget  
the password to the common room-'  
  
'She can't help it!'  
  
'Harry, have you seen her homework? It's huge!'  
  
'She's under a lot of stress-'  
  
'She's UNDER a lot of fallen books!'  
  
Harry sat down and ate quickly, he finished and drank his juice and left  
with Ron and Neville in a hurry to the Charms corridor. They opened the  
door and joined their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
'Good morning class!'  
  
'Good morning Professor Flitwick.'  
  
Prof. Flitwick climbed up on a small pile of books to be seen, 'Today, we are going to learn the Truth Charm. A very simple spell that only requires  
a wand and a mix of Shard Tree bark, Professor Snape has loaned me an  
entire cauldron full of it.'  
  
The lesson was normal, Harry had cast the Charm on Ron to tell them his last year exam results. Ron forced Harry to tell him who he liked in the  
school.  
  
Ron burst laughing, 'Cho? Cho Chang?! I don't believe you Harry. Bwahaha!' Ron didn't stop laughing and just at that moment, Hermione burst in. She walked past Harry and sat down at an empty seat at the back of the room in  
the dark.  
  
'Miss Granger, why so late?'  
  
'Lost track of time.'  
  
'Well, you should have been here, because the Truth Charm is going to be in  
your Charms test at the end of the term.'  
  
Hermione played with the dust on her desk and didn't listen to anything in  
the rest of the lesson. After Hermione rushed to the Flying grounds.  
  
'Harry? Isn't Ravenclaw still in their lesson.'  
  
Harry nodded, 'We have five minute to be there.'  
  
Ron blinked and grabbed Harry's sleeve and ran past to the castle grounds.  
'Ron! What are you doing!'  
  
'Hermione! She's going to attack someone again.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'It's what happen last time! She ran to a different lesson and put someone  
into the Hospital wing!'  
  
Harry stopped as they heard screaming from above. Ron stood at a halt and  
yelled, 'HERMIONE, NO!'  
  
Harry gasped as he looked up and saw Hermione standing on a broomstick and  
holding a girl by her hair and was about to drop them.  
  
'Tell me where!'  
  
'Where?!'  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as he saw the girl. It was Cho.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry belowed as he seized Felix Parret's broom and flew up to  
Hermione's height. 'Hermione, STOP!'  
  
Hermione ignored him and held Cho by her robe's collar and flew at least  
another fifty metres above the castle, Cho crying hysterically.  
  
Harry chased her but was too late, Hermione dropped Cho and plummeted her to the grass. Cho turned over and fell unconscious on her front side. Harry flew down and checked her pulse, she was breathing. Then Harry saw her get up to her kness and fell to her hands, she had blood dripping from her eye and from her mouth. She coughed up blood and fell down again. Harry felt a wave of rage come across him a directed Ron to take Cho. Harry looked back  
up and saw that Hermione was gone. 


End file.
